Rainbow Notes: The Next Generation
by DreamStar14
Summary: Nanami Sakura must unlock the secrets to her dark past in order to find her parents and who she really is. But a new enemy will do anything to prevent to reawakening of his greatest fear, Aqua Luchia.


Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Rainbow Notes

Chapter 1: Tears of the Pearl

Fourteen-year-old Nanami Sakura woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. Her brown eyes fluttered open, and she groaned. She hated that alarm clock.

"Sakura! Get up!" Hippo, the blonde-haired, green-eyed boy called through the door. "Don't make me go in there!"

"Shut up!" Sakura said, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Come on! It's your first say at your new school! Eighth grade! Can you believe it?" Hippo asked through her door.

"I said 'shut up'!" Sakura said back, as she was putting on her school uniform, which was a red-pelted skirt, and a pink long sleeved jacket with a red sailor collar and a red bow in front. She put on red, knee-length, laced-up boots to complete the outfit. She ran to her mirror to do her hair. She always put her waist-length, auburn hair into two odango-style ponytails, each tied with a red ribbon, and today was no exception. She loved her hair, especially when it turned longer and pink with red swirls whenever she turned into a mermaid.

She finally opened to door, at which Hippo said, "Come on. Breakfast is ready." Sakura followed him downstairs.

It was finally time for school. Hippo was accompanying her and he was in the boys' uniform, which was a white button-up shirt and navy pants, along with shoes? Yes.

"Ok, class, we have two new students today. You may introduce yourselves," Setsuna-sensei said.

"Hi! I'm Nanami Sakura! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Sakura said, going into a salute.

"Hello, I'm Nanami Hippo, her cousin. Also a pleasure to meet you," Hippo said, simply raising a hand as if to wave at them.

"Alright, there are two seats open. Hippo, you can have the one behind Kagayaku-san. Sakura, you can have the one next to Nakamura-san." The two nodded and both sat down in their assigned seats.

While they were listening to the lecture, Hippo received a note from in front of him. He looked out it.

_Hippo-sama? Is that really you?_

He wrote back.

**It depends on if I know you.**

They continued to pass this back and forth.

_You don't recognize me? It's me, Yuuri._

**Yuuri-san? But how'd you get here?**

_We have a new Head of the Panthalassa Clan. His name is Doumoto Kaito. He's Gaito-sama's younger twin brother, remember? He revived me._

**Oh, yeah. Where is he now?**

_What do you mean?_

**He left Sakura at Pearl Piari one day, saying that he had to go somewhere and left Sakura in Nikola-san's care, and he never came back.**

_Oh, that. I can't remember. And who's Sakura?_

**His daughter. The one who's sitting beside Nakamura-kun, with the auburn hair. Do you see her?**

_Oh, yeah. She looks just like Kaito-sama._

**You should see her when she's a mermaid. She looks just like Luchia-san.**

_Wait, so she's a hybrid?_

**Yeah. Why? Is that a bad thing?**

_Kind of. I mean, sooner or later, she'll have an all-out war inside of her._

**What do you mean?**

_Her mermaid side and her Panthalassa side will both be struggling with each other to have control._

**You mean…**

_Yeah. I'm sorry, but that's what Gaito-sama's spirit told me a few days ago._

**It's ok. It's the truth.**

_Oh, I remember what happened to Kaito-sama!_

**What happened?**

_He's been captured by the new King of the Panthalassa Clan._

**What? But Kaito-san is the only true heir!**

_I know. This new Head is capturing all the Panthalassas that he thinks will be a threat to his position and authority. He looked for Gaito-sama first, but since Gaito-sama's already dead, he went and captured Kaito-sama, the true Head of the Panthalassa Clan._

**That's not good. What is this new Head's name?**

_Menomaru…I think._

**Great…I think he'll go after Sakura once he finds out about her special bloodline.**

_Agreed._

**Will you help me protect her?**

_Of course. That's why Kaito-sama revived me._

**Thank you.**

_Oh, that reminds me! What ever happened to Luchia-sama?_

**No idea. Only Kaito-san knows. And he wouldn't tell us all those fifteen years ago.**

_Kaito-sama was worried about Sakura-hime the last time I saw him. He was very sad._

**He missed Luchia-san greatly. You can't blame him.**

_Yeah. Oh hey, I think it's lunch time._

**Good. Now we can talk using our mouths instead of our pencils…**

_Agreed._

Meanwhile, Sakura was paying attention to the lecture. When the teacher called for pencils out, Sakura was struggling in her bag to find one.

"Oh, no. I must've left my only good pencil at home…" Sakura muttered.

"Here, you can borrow one of mine."

Sakura looked up to see Nakamura-kun holding out a sharpened pencil to her. Sakura straightened up and took it.

"Thanks. I'm Nanami Sakura."

"I know. You introduced yourself at the beginning of class."

"Oh…" she completely forgot.

"I'm Nakamura Kohaku." Sakura blushed. His raven-black hair and purple eyes made him very handsome.

"Hello…" Sakura smiled at him. "Do you get what Setsuna-sensei is saying?"

"Not really. Then again, it's the first day of school. All the lectures are usually about the rules that 'govern' the school all throughout the first week."

"And we need our pencils for what exactly?" Sakura said.

"To write notes on what she says."

"Really?" Sakura sweat dropped.

"Yep."

'_What a nice boy…'_ Sakura thought as she took down notes.

'_What a funny girl…'_ Kohaku thought as he sharpened his pencil.

At lunch, Hippo and Yuuri sat together, Kohaku was sitting with his friends, but Sakura had no one to eat lunch with. She didn't want to go ask if she could sit with Kohaku. She was suddenly very nervous. She didn't want to invade her cousin's personal life. He looked like he was having too much fun for her to go and ruin it. She always respected everyone's lives and such.

She sighed. "Looks like I'll have to eat lunch by myself…" Before she could start, however, someone tapped her shoulder. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see a dark-blue-haired, hazel-eyed girl that sat in front of her in class.

"Oh, hi, how may I help you?"

"I'm Shiroi Kanon," the girl said, sticking out her hand for Sakura to shake. "Do you mind if I sit here and eat lunch with you?"

"Nope, not at all," Sakura said, turning back to her lunch. On the way, she caught a look at her pink winged seashell locket. She looked over and just happened to see Kanon wearing a winged seashell locket just like hers, only in an aquamarine color. "Uhh…Kanon…"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that pendant?" Sakura asked, cautiously.

"Oh, I had it since I was born. Why?" Kanon said, clueless. In reality, Kanon knew where Sakura was going with this. She had been keeping an eye on Sakura all throughout class, wondering whether she was the one that she was looking for.

"Because I have one just like it." Sakura showed Kanon her pink pendant. "See? And I've had it ever since birth too!"

'_I knew it! She is the lost Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific Ocean!_' Kanon exclaimed in her mind. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but…" Kanon lowered her voice. "…I know that you're a mermaid."

"Eh?" Sakura was confused. She hadn't told anyone. Besides, if she did, she would turn to bubbles. "How do you know?"

"Because I'm one too." Kanon held out her locket for Sakura to see. "I'm the Mizuiro Pearl Mermaid Princess. Only Princesses have wings attached to their lockets."

"No way!" Sakura couldn't believe it. "I'm a Princess?"

"Not just any Princess, Sakura," Kanon continued. "The long lost Pink Pearl Princess."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you a little history…" Kanon said. "The North Pacific Ocean has a kingdom that has not seen their Princess in sixteen years. They know, in fact everyone does, that their previous Princess went to the human world and got pregnant. Nine months later, she had a baby girl. But, right after her baby was born, she disappeared. The North Pacific Kingdom got the word that their Princess had vanished, but they also got the word that she had a daughter, her very own heir."

"Her daughter…is me?"

Kanon nodded. "Believe it or not, Sakura, you're famous in the ocean. No one has seen you, but they all know your name!"

"So I'm special?"

"Very! So am I, though, but not as special as you. In fact, there are five others just like us. There are seven pearls, Sakura. You have one and I have one. All we need are the other five and then we can reawaken Aqua Luchia-sama!"

"Aqua Luchia-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yes. I forgot that you didn't know," Kanon said. "One of the reasons that you're so special, more than the other six Princesses, and in fact this is the number one reason, is because your mother is Aqua Luchia, the ruler of the seven seas."

Sakura's world turned to slow motion. _'N-nani? No one bothered to tell me this?'_

"The reason that my parents are gone is because my mother is Aqua Luchia, but she mysteriously disappeared. But what of my father?"

"No idea. All I know is that your father wasn't human, even if he did look like one."

"Who told you that?"

"My mother. She's an advisor and best friend of your mother. Her name is Queen Hanon."

Sakura was in silence for a bit. This was a lot to process. She took a deep breath.

"Let's not talk about that right now. Let's talk about your family. Where is your father?"

"My father is human, but I live with him. My mother's maiden name was 'Houshou', but my father's last name is 'Shiroi'. I would've preferred my mother's name, but she asked my father to take care of me while I was in the human world."

"Does he know that you're a mermaid?"

"Yes, because my mother told him in a letter that both me and her are mermaids and he swore to keep it a secret. He is my father, after all."

Suddenly the bell, signaling that lunch was over rang. The two mermaids got up and walked back to class. Meanwhile, behind a bush, a boy was talking on the phone.

"Yes, Oto-sama. I have found two Mermaid Princesses already…Yes, Oto-sama. Your plans will go smoothly…"

After school, Kanon decided to take Sakura to the beach, but not without changing out of their uniforms first.

"Ah! This breeze feels so great!" Sakura stretched.

"Indeed!"

Sakura looked up and saw Kohaku surfing. "Wow…!"

"He's pretty cool, but not as cool as Doumoto Kaito!" Kanon exclaimed.

"What?"

"Doumoto Kaito's record is way beyond Kohaku's!" Kanon exclaimed. "No one can beat it!"

"Wow…" Sakura said. _'I wonder of I could meet this Doumoto Kaito! He seems so cool!'_ She thought. She heard Kanon gasp. She snapped out of her reverie. "What's wrong?" She also gasped.

She had looked just in time to see Kohaku go under. After thirty seconds, Sakura started to worry, because he wasn't coming up. A big storm was brewing.

"I'm going to save him!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Wait, Sakura!" Kanon started, but a strong wind kept her from chasing after Sakura.

As Sakura ran to the water, she thought, _'I can't let this happen! He can't die!'_ The wave hit Sakura from above and another one rose up.

'_Good, no one saw me transform!'_ Sakura thought, eager to save Kohaku.

Sakura swam to where Kohaku was He was being held by the arms by bats.

"Kohaku!" Sakura swam up to him. She put her hand gently on his face. "Thank god you're okay!" But she could've sworn she heard Kohaku say something. "Kohaku?"

"T-trap…" he choked out and then he fainted entirely.

"'Trap'?" Sakura turned around to see bats forming and then a woman…man…person with bat wings appeared. _'A cross dresser, maybe?'_

"Hello, Pink Pearl Mermaid Princess. It's a pleasure to actually meet you in person…" the bat-person said.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"Oh, I'm Lady Bat. Like I said, it's nice to meet you." Lady Bat took off his mask.

"_**BARA yori mo utsukushiku tsuki yori nayamashiku **_

_**Taisetsu na inochi naraba kono te de sakasetai **_

_**Ankoku no sekai tobira ga ima hirakareru yo **_

_**Mou ichido unmei azukete umarekawaru sa **_

_**Sono mabuta tojite mitsumete mayonaka no MASUKAREEDO **_

_**Ima yami ni suberiochite yuku saa oite! Obienakute ii yo **_

_**Soshite eien ni nare…"**_

Sakura held her head in pain. _'What is this? It hurts…it hurts to hear the song!_'

"I've dealt a finishing blow on her, Menomaru-sama…I'm sorry that I hurt her with my song, even though you said to not to. But she wouldn't have come quietly. That was too easy, though…"

A bright light interrupted them both. Lady Bat looked away. Sakura looked up. The light eased her pain until it was completely gone.

"Sakura…" someone from inside the light said.

"W-who…are you?" Sakura said.

A blonde-haired woman in a white dress, a clear shall, and a gold v-belt, all while carrying a winged-staff, appeared. "It wouldn't surprise me if you didn't know. You've been kept from the truth." The woman's blue eyes sparkled at Sakura as the woman smiled.

Sakura, however, only had one name for this woman. She seemed very regal. "A-Aqua…Luchia-sama? O-Okaa-san?"

The woman smiled. "Hello, sweetheart."

So, Kanon wasn't lying. Aqua Luchia really was her mother.

"Okaa-san! I've always wanted to see you!"

"I know, dear. I've only come to awaken you…"

"'Awaken' me?" Sakura asked.

"As Neo-Pink Pearl Voice…" Aqua Luchia stretched out a hand and touched Sakura's pink shell locket. It opened and a pink pearl came out and turned into a blue and white microphone. "Your E-Pitch, sweetheart…" Sakura simply looked at it. "Transform and sing, my little girl…" Aqua Luchia disappeared.

Sakura simply looked at Lady Bat, who was recovering from Aqua Luchia's light. She smiled. "Alright…here I go!"

Lady Bat looked up.

"_Pink Pearl Voice!"_ Sakura transformed and got a pair of legs. She was now wearing a shirt frilly dress with gloves and boots, also with frills. "Woah…now, what did she say that I do? Ah yes! 'Sing'!"

"What are you talking about?" Lady Bat asked her.

"_Pichi Pichi Voice Live Starto!"_

"_**Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta **_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII **_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta **_

_**Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi **_

_**Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi. **_

_**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen **_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru **_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA **_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo **_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai…"**_

"_Love Shower…PITCH!"_

Now it was Lady Bat who was groaning in pain.

"_How about an encore?"_

Lady Bat simply left.

Kohaku was now lying on the shore with his head in what would be Sakura's lap, but she was in mermaid form.

"Please, Kohaku! Open your eyes! Please!" Sakura was very close to crying.

His violet eyes finally fluttered open. He croaked out. "You…saved me…"

Sakura said nothing. She just closed her eyes, trying to prevent the tears of happiness from falling.

"Who are you?" Kohaku asked.

"Just a friend…" Sakura choked out, since her throat was so tight from crying. Before either of them could say anything else, Sakura grabbed Kohaku and embraced him in a hug, tears falling from her crimson eyes. Kohaku simply smiled and leaned into the hug.

Hippo had caught up with them. "Sakura-san…"

"Sakura-hime!" Yuuri was with him.

"Quiet, you two…" Kanon said from beside Hippo.

"You're…!" Hippo started to say.

"…The Mizuiro Pearl Mermaid Princess," Yuuri finished.

"Yes. Let them be. She saved him…" Kanon said.

"But if Sakura-san falls in love with a human, it will be bad!" Hippo said. Yuuri held his hand to help him calm down.

"Honestly, Hippo-sama, it's just a hug…" Yuuri said.

The three water-people watched as Sakura hugged Kohaku like she never hugged anyone before. It was like she never wanted to let go.


End file.
